


Three Wishes

by TheAlphaFox



Series: Kingsmen AU- The Lovelorn Misadventures Of Guinevere (OC) and Galahad [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: British Comedy, Eggsy is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, Honeymoon, Love, Ridiculous, Sassy, The Day After Their Wedding, car journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Chloe set off on their honeymoon, they focused so much on their destination that they didn't think about the journey...</p><p>Until Harry started wishing, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven558750](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven558750/gifts).



> For Shelby- thank you so much for sticking with this series so far, and commenting so often! Your contributions always make me smile, so I thought I'd write this for you! Hopefully it'll make YOU smile. I hope it's sassy enough for you <3 
> 
> And to my cubs- I hope you enjoy this! Xx

The car dashboard is a liar, I decide with a disgruntled sigh.

Every other thing about this vehicle is state of the art, from the warmed leather seats to the sleek black bodywork. But the little screen in the centre is telling me that it is 1pm. And that is a bloody lie.

Yes, it January 24th. Yes, there is music playing from my iPod (If You Could See Me Now by The Script, currently). However, I got in this car at 10am and there is no way on earth it has been anything less than three years since then. I love car journeys, staring out of the window, and good music. I particularly love who I'm in this car with. What I do NOT love is the endless dragging on of the roads in front of us, monotonous and dull.

I knot my limbs into an awkward pretzel shape, ignoring the screaming protest of my knees, and continue staring out of the window, watching the sun beat down on the road in front of us. It's all so industrial, grey road, concrete buildings surrounding us. Nothing like where we're supposed to be going.

"Comfortable?" Harry chuckles, glancing at me quickly and then focusing his attention back on the road. I turn from the window and untuck my legs from under me, stretching like a cat. "As I'll ever be, I suppose. And I think Merlin lied."  
Harry's trademark half-smirk creeps onto his slightly tired face. We got up early and went to sleep very late indeed. "Oh?" he enquires.  
"Yes. There is no way this journey has been only three hours!"

Harry's chuckle turns into a full-on laugh, the stunning melodic honey filling me with a great sense of pride. This is my husband, somewhat unbelievably- as of yesterday, anyway. His expensive burgundy button-down is open at his neck to reveal his bobbing Adam's apple, the pale perfection of his skin. 

"Well, I promise we'll be there soon. How's that?" he offers, like a father to a whining child. Almost there, dear.  
I sigh, stretching the sleeves of my striped grey cardigan over my hands. "Alright, fine. You win."  
He smiles again. "What do I win?"  
"Everything. Anything you wish for. Three wishes." I ramble aimlessly.  
"Three wishes? I'll have to think about that. Can I get back to you?"

I look at his strong hands on the black leather steering wheel- counting every crease in his knuckles, marvelling at the smoothness of his nails, imagining all the things those hands have done over the years. Marvelling at the fact that he's wearing a very smart pair of comfortable black slacks. Harry, out of his suit- it's incredible. "Yes, you can. Let me know what you want, when you come up with it." 

An almost awkward silence follows.

"If you really don't want to do this," he says conversationally, attempting to sound like it doesn't bother him and failing miserably, "We could always go somewhere else. This is a honeymoon, we're both supposed to enjoy it." 

I gasp quietly, suddenly realising what a selfish bitch I am. He has mistaken my boredom for reluctance to go away with him, for not wanting to spend time with him. "Oh, Harry!" I say, stricken. "That's not what I meant! I am so sorry. It's just that the journey seems to be taking forever. Of course I still want to go with you. Please forgive me." I reach out to him, desperate to make up for such a terrible error in judgement, taking his left hand from the steering wheel and peppering it with kisses. He steers effortlessly with his right hand alone, as I press my face against the soft skin of his palm and try to calm down from my sudden surge of horror. "Chloe, breathe." Harry says softly, his voice sounding normal and happy once again. "It's fine, really. I was just worried that you wouldn't enjoy yourself. I know what you're like, you'd be too polite to tell me so. Please don't worry, my love. Everything is fine."

"I don't deserve you." I mumble sadly against his hand. I've always known that, it's always amazed me that this kind, wonderful man chose me out of everyone he doubtlessly could have had. Harry stiffens visibly in his seat. "My first wish," he says, his tone even but almost stern, leaving no room for argument, "Is that you never say or think that ever again." I swallow hard, and nod. "Okay. Wish granted."  
"It took us long enough to find each other." he continues, nearly pleading. "Please don't spend time worrying now. Enjoy every second. That's what I want."

I have to smile to myself. "Is that another wish?"  
"No!" he says, shaking his head with a smile to mirror mine. Just like that, we are back to normal, Guinevere and Galahad. 

RING RING RING. 

The call comes up on the lying dashboard screen, promptly announcing that Eggsy-Is-The-Best would like a word. I roll my eyes at how the little whelp has interfered with my contacts list, and share a weary look with Harry. I hit "accept" on the third ring.

"Awright, lovebirds?" comes the instant greeting. "Yeah, are you?" I ask, mystified. "Good, good."  
There is a long silence. "Er, what did you want?" I prompt.  
"Oh! Just wanted to ask who trained Bear to only nick the left shoe."  
"What?" Harry asks, instantly engaged. I roll my eyes again. He loves any excuse to 'chat shit' about my dog, as Eggsy usually puts it. 

"Roxy called." Eggsy says, and I can hear the suppressed childish giggles in his voice. "'E's stolen the left shoe in seven of 'er pairs and she can't find them anywhere. Oh, and Merlin's 'avin' a fit, 'e chewed up 'alf his ties."  
"Bloody animal." Harry mutters. I tap his knuckles and smile, turning back to Eggsy's words. "Tell her to check under her bed. He has a thing about putting things under beds. And tell Merlin I'll buy him some new ones." 

The replying guffaw is so loud and childish that Harry and I wince fondly. "Where the fuck did the bed thing come from? What've you been teachin' 'im?" Eggsy asks through obvious tears of mirth. 

"Don't kinkshame my corgi!" I say, resorting to a giggle. "Anyway, have a good day, and I'll see you in a week. Give Roxy a hug from me, and don't let Merlin get too grumpy. If I'm not there for him to bitch at, hopefully he'll be a bit more... Chirpy."  
"Yeah, right. 'Ave fun, and remember the point of 'oneymoons are to 'ave lots of-"  
"Gary Unwin!" I snap, pretending to be scandalised. "I was gonna say fun. 'Ave lots of fun." he insists, as full of bullshit as ever. "See ya."  
"Goodbye, Eggsy." Harry says, flicking the indicator on. "Bye." I add, before ending the call. 

"If I wish to get rid of the dog..." Harry begins cautiously. I allow a hint of frost into my tone. "I will do an impression of an ice sculpture all week, and I'm sure you can enjoy THAT."  
"Point taken. Dog stays." Harry concedes. I laugh lightly. 

"Actually," Harry says, looking thoughtful, "I have my second wish."  
"Yes?"  
He rolls his eyes fondly. "This song has been on repeat for ten minutes now, can you please press shuffle?" 

I have to laugh again. "Your wish is my command!" I press shuffle, and the song "20 Percent Cooler" by Ken Ashcorp comes booming into the car. Harry's eyebrows seem to slowly disappear into his hairline. "Really?"  
"Oh, come on!" I say, bouncing up and down in my seat. "This song is amazing!" 

Harry just shakes his head and allows me to sing at the top of my voice for five full repeats of the song, before I relent and put my entire playlist on loop so he isn't subjected to repeating "garbage" (which was rude, but I am prepared to let it slide today). 

"The weather is brightening up, isn't it?" he points out, flicking the indicator and swinging down into a country lane. The suburban concrete ends and is replaced by something altogether more pleasant. I nod, my eyes wide as I take in a sudden expanse of green fields and sheep. "Oh! This looks more like it!"  
"Yes, twenty minutes and I promise you we will be there." Harry vows (funny, he's been doing a lot of that these past couple of days), suddenly slamming his foot to the floor. I scream in excitement as the car speeds over a bump in the road and my stomach drops like we're on a fairground ride. He shakes his head fondly and returns to a sensible speed. "You're such a child."  
"You love me really."  
"Yes. Yes, I do."

He doesn't say anything else, just slows down even more. We are completely alone on this country road, sunlight beating down onto the bonnet of our hired car, rolling hills and forests laid out in front of us like a picture postcard. I can't see another car at all. 

"Harry?" I say, a little confused, as he pulls into a very small lane and the car begins to climb a steep hill. "Trust me." he says simply. Of course I do.

At the top of the hill, everything levels out and we have a spectacular view of a beautiful valley, rushing streams and lush green trees and carpets of grass. Farmhouses litter the otherwise entirely natural landscape, flocks of white fluffy sheep decorating the fields. I sigh breathlessly. "It's so beautiful!"

Harry turns to me, and his eyes are melting chocolate, and I am forcibly reminded of how I felt standing at the altar yesterday. My heart thuds with sheer love, my face splitting into a thrilled smile. He is mine. Oh, after all this time, Harry Hart is mine. "Welcome to Wales." he says gently, pulling over to the side of the road and parking the car by a hedge. "We can be at the hotel in an hour."  
"I thought you said 20 minutes!" I protest, grinning. I think I know where this is going.

"Now, now, Mrs Hart," he says cheekily, tilting his head to one side. "My third wish is for you to come over here and kiss me."

So I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought- and bear with me, cubs, there's at least three different works I'm planning to post to this series soon! Love you all and see you soon! Xx


End file.
